Phantom ITunes
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: put my ipod on shuffle these are songs i listened to a long time ago  Some of them  so some are old :P i realy need to update my ipod
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys so im doing this thing the first 5 songs that apper on my ipod when i put it on shuffle in will write a sonfic about it :P**

**heres the songs**

**Cant fight this feling anymore-glee cast/speedwagon**

**lucky-glee cast/jason marz and connie coblait**

**according to you-orianthi**

**clumsy-fergie**

**miss independant- kelly clarkson**

**Cant Fight This Feeling Anymore**

**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

I looked to my best friend Sam. My heart starting to beat realy fast i cant fight it anymore i love her. It started as friendship now its much stronger than that.

I dont even have the strenth to let it show.

"So we are going to study science" She said "Yeah" i said smiling. Suddenly a blue kist escaped my mouth "BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST" a familer voice came.

"Realy dude i shot a blast at him and Sam caught him in the thermos. I wonder if i should ask her out. Shes like a candle on a dark winters night.

As we walked i noticed i had gotten closer to Sam than ever.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
**And throw away the oars**  
**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

I cant fight it anymore i love her. Why did i start fighting in the first place? I think itstime i told her how i feel. Because i realy cant keep fighting it

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**  
**I've been running round in circles in my mind**  
**And it always seems that I'm following you, girl**  
**'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

I was making my way to Sams to tell her how i feel. My life has been tirned around because of her. If it wasnt for her i wouldnt have been half ghost. Ive been thinkingabout her alot.

I always follow her cos she takes me places i wouldnt be able to find on my own.

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**  
**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night**  
**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
**And throw away the oars forever**

I knocked on Sams window "Come in" She said. "Hi" i said as a phased through. "Hi" She said. "Sam i need to tell you something" i said "you know you can tell me anything" She said smiling. "Erm ok i uhh i-i love y-you" i blurted out. "Realy" she asked i could tell she was holding back the tears. "Yes" i said "I love you too" she said i smiled ran towards her lifted her into my arms and spun her round.

"Will you be my girlfriend" i asked "Yes" she said. I put her down and kissed her it was the best kiss ever.

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**Even if I have to crawl upon the floor**  
**Come crushing through your door**  
**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

* * *

**That was all in Dannys pov i i dont own "I cant fight this feeling anymore" or Danny phantom **

**Heres the 2nd chapter**

**Lucky**

"Did you guys hear theres a shcool talent show" Tucker Foley said to his two best friends

"I know We're doing a duet" Sam Manson said "Ohh realy" Tucker eyed them suspicouly he couldnt help but notice they were closer lately maybe its because Danny almost died.

He looked at them then looked down to see there hands locked and fingers interwind his eyes widended in shock.

"Since when are you two dating?" Tucker asked

"Since Dan-Dan saved the world" Sam said kissing Dannys cheek.

"okay so what are you two singing?" Tucker asked

"A song i wrote"Sam said

"And its awsome" Danny said putting his arm around Sam.

"Aww how cute you already have a nickname for him Sam" Tucker said happy that they finally got together.

The trio went to lunch Tucker got his usaul meat Danny just got fries and Sam got salad.

They sat at thier usaul table and Sam sat on Dannys lap.

"So whats the song called?" Tucker asked

"Lucky" Sam replied

"Ok" Tucker said.

Danny was backstage it was the day of the talent show.

"Where is she?" Danny said worring

"Dude she will be here just relax" Tucker said helping Danny with his tie.

Danny was wearing a black shirt with black jeans and a gold tie his hair was in its usaul style he had black shoes on.

Suddenly Danny felt two arms around his neck from behind.

"Sammie your here" he said his blue eyes filling with love while he cuddled her.

"Of course im here" She said burring her face in his well toned chest.

Danny stood back and admired what she was wearing. A black tight fitting dress that went just above the knee and black high heeled sandals. Her hair was loosly curled

"You look beautiful" He said she smiled and blushed

"Thanks" She said

"Next up is Sam and Danny" Mr. Lancer said.

Danny grabbed his guitar and went on stage Sam stood beside him and put her fingers on the chords Danny showed her.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you _  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean _  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying _Danny sang wjile strumming the guitar

_Boy I hear you in my dreams _  
_I feel your whisper across the sea _  
_I keep you with me in my heart _  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_ Sam sang looking into Dannys eyes

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _  
_Lucky to have been where I have been _  
_Lucky to be coming home again _  
_Ooh ooh ooh_ They both sang their vioces were prefect together.

_They don't know how long it takes _  
_Waiting for a love like this _  
_Every time we say goodbye _  
_I wish we had one more kiss _  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_ They both sang together looking into eacothers eyes Danny put down his giutar

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _  
_Lucky to have been where I have been _  
_Lucky to be coming home again _  
Danny spun Sam around  
_Lucky we're in love in every way _  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _  
_Lucky to be coming home someday _Sam wrapped her arms around Dannys neck and Danny waped his around her waist

_And so I'm sailing through the sea _  
_To an island where we'll meet _  
_You'll hear the music fill the air _  
_I'll put a flower in your hair _They both let go and Danny moved a strand of hair out Sams face as he sang

_Though the breezes through trees _  
_Move so pretty you're all I see _  
_As the world keeps spinning 'round _  
_You hold me right here, right now _Sam sang taking Dannys hand

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _  
_Lucky to have been where I have been _  
_Lucky to be coming home again _  
Danny took Sams other hand  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way _  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _  
_Lucky to be coming home someday _They kept looking into eachothers eyes Sam cant stop smiling

_Ooh ooh ooh _  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh _They finished

Everyone cheered KISS KISS KISS they chanted Danny leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips and everyone cheered

* * *

**done 2 songs going to be doing 3 next chapter :P anyway i own nothing review**


	2. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**i know everyone hates these but i changed my pen name from VampireGurlxox to AngelBlueEyes just so you know**


End file.
